Blue Eyes of Compulsion
by Iraawrr
Summary: One of Elena's crazy, wack and amazing best friends, Alison Eclair is forever charmed by Damon Salvatore's ways. She can't help but fall deeper and deeper in love with him but one problem- She's helping him with Elena... Added onto that, Klaus has his eyes set on making her his next hybrid. Will Damon care?
1. Chapter 1: Broken Hearted Best Friends

"Elena! Get off me, ugghhhh..." I shrugged, as I tried to shove Elena's slightly heavy foot away from my nose.

Caroline and Bonnie had bailed on Elena last minute and I was free, so I decided to come over for her crying session, bringing with me three tubs of cookies n' cream flavoured ice cream, three blocks of Hershey's chocolate, and three packets of sweet chili Grain Waves; two of everything went to her, one share for me.

I had slept over at her place, a tradition when it came to broken hearts. We spent the night watching all the depressing and sad stuff and pigging out endlessly on the food I'd brought. We eventually ran out of supplies, so we just ate all the leftover pizza from that night's dinner. Elena fell asleep with her head on my lap, repeatedly saying, "I don't need him. I've got myself." Again. And again. And again.

"Ali, stahp eht, I want to sleep..." Elena pulled on the doona and as an effect, I rolled off the bed onto the floor. "Ouch," I whispered under my breath whilst getting up. I half dragged Elena off the bed, but to no avail. I fell clumsily at the foot of her new 'home'.

I walked lazily down the stairs and nearly tripped over one of Jeremy's shoes. "Jeremy, one of your shoes are here, I nearly tripped over it!" In a split second, Jeremy had picked me up bridal style, with a worried expression etched all over his face.

"What can I do for my princess Alison?", Jeremy asked.

"Hmmm... Can you duck your head a little?", I answered with a question. He squinted his eyes at me, then lowered his head slowly. I pecked him on the cheek and his face brightened up to a deep scarlet.

"Come on guys, no morning make out in front of the sister," Elena whined, standing at the top of the staircase. I giggled and Jeremy carefully let me down. We all walked over to the dining room and Ric was in the kitchen preparing our brunch. He held the spatula flipping thingy with one hand, and the phone to his ear in the other.

The doorbell rang just as Ric hung up and I dashed to the door to open it. Outside stood the quirky, blonde vampire, Caroline, who was carrying a casserole with something that smelled like rain drops from cloud nine. I invited her in and she took the seat next to Elena. As she set the casserole down on the table, Ric acknowledged her presence with a little nod in her direction.

"Who was that on the phone Ric?", Elena inquired. This caused both Jeremy and I to look curiously at Ric who was still busily flipping pancakes. The answer came from Caroline who has waddled her way behind us saying, "Damon. He had some _things_ to discuss." Elena slouched further into her chair, probably thinking of Stefan, and Jeremy and I shared a worried look.

"Well, don't look so glum, I'm pretty sure you guys will be fine," Ric said as he cautiously placed a neatly stacked pile of pancakes on the table. "Go ahead, dig in."

By the time we were finished with breakfast, I excused myself to go home so that I could shower before the meet up at the Salvatore's place. Ric, Jeremy, Elena and Caroline all waved me goodbye and I started to walk down the driveway when my phone vibrated, shaking my whole bag. I looked at the caller id- Bonnie Bennet.

"Eyy, Bonnie, what's up?" There was a couple of seconds before she replied.

"Ali? Hey, did you hear about the meet up at the Salvatore's?"

"Ahuh, around half an hour ago, why?" I fumbled for my keys, trapping the phone between my shoulder and my neck.

"I don't think I can come. Can you tell everyone I can't make it please?"

"Oh," I inserted the keys and unlocked the driver's door. "I'll be sure to tell them. What do I say if they ask why?"

"I'm not feeling too well, I was practicing this spell, and it got a bit out of hand. I'm just a tad bit weak, that's all."

I plopped down my bags in the back seat, "Well I hope you get better soon, we all love you heaps, and I'll be sure to tell them. Rest heaps!"

She muttered a quick thanks and hung up. I dropped my phone onto my lap and- "AHHHH!" My heart was thundering against my chest and I couldn't breathe properly for a good minute.

"Hello Ali," Blue eyes looked at me, filled with both fake innocence and playful spirits.

"Damon. Don't creep up on me like that. EVER. It's not nice," I took several deep breaths, and finally met his blue eyes. He was still flashing those sharp, white teeth, smirking at me as if I were a fascinating animal from the zoo.

"What? Is there... Is there something on my face?" I rubbed my face gently, and rolled my tongue over my teeth to see if I had missed any stubborn bits from breakfast. Doing so caused Damon's grin to grow wider. "No, I just wanted to talk to you. I missed you Ali," he said, as he pushed away a strand of stray hair from my eyes. Our skin touched for the slightest amount of time, but it was enough to set fireworks erupting in my chest.

"Damon, I'm not Elena, you can cut the crap. How are you doing with her? Are you planning on using her recent fight with Stefan to your advantage?" His eyebrows furrowed and he abandoned the topic.

"I'm driving," he said, more as a demand than a question.

"Okie ma dokie," I replied, trying to lighten the mood. Before I could open the door, he did and pulled me out, leaving me dazed and unsure of where I was. I walked to the passenger side and Damon took the wheel. "So, are you coming to the meet up at my mansion?" He looked at me cockily, not even glancing once at the road.

"Focus on driving Damon," he returned his attention to driving.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"You want an answer? Do I even have a choice?" I rolled my eyes and shuffled in my seat.

"Is that the answer or...?" I looked over to an amused Damon and decided to ignore him.

We finally arrived at my house and he let me out, like a proper gentleman. I didn't have to grab my bags because he did it for me like a chauffeur. I could list just about a gazillion girls who would've loved to be in my place. I opened the door and he led the way to my room. He dropped all my things on the floor and plopped himself on the bed. "Eyy, get off. I just changed my sheets," he sat up slowly but walked off into the lounge anyway. My parents were out on a business trip and my fridge was full. I guess he planned on swallowing all of it in one gulp. "Bloodsucker, I'm taking a shower ok? Don't wreck anything," I said loudly enough for him to hear. I heard a quiet sound of agreement as I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

When I finished my shower, I dried myself, put on grey trackie-dacks and my Mickey-Mouse hoodie. I felt sooooo lazy and the comfort coming from my clothes tempted me to scamper back into bed. I made my way to the kitchen, grabbed some sweet n' salty popcorn from the pantry and once I popped it open, I chucked one at Damon. He caught it in his mouth. I sat on the opposite end of the couch, my legs straight enough for my toes to touch Damon's thighs.

"Don't we have to go already?", I questioned him. He continued to stare at the ceiling, in a world of his own.

"Huh?"

"Aren't we gonna go? To the meet up at your 'mansion'?" He seemed to snap back into reality, and he checked his watch. 1:30.

"Nahh, it's not until 2:30. I can get you there quickly if I wanted to anyway. What do you wanna do?" I honestly had no idea what I wanted to do. Maybe just lie down. Or think. Or dream. But I can't do that with Damon. Anything with Damon kills me. Every touch, every single connection with him is enough to enable me to produce electricity for the whole of Virginia for infinity. I let out a deep sigh. Damon did too. Then we kinda just stared at each other. And wow. It was the most comfortable silence I've ever had with someone. And he broke it with, "Ali, come here." I shuffled to him. He put one arm around me and it felt like the most natural thing to lean into him. So I did. And it felt sooooo good. My head was resting on his chest and we fit like two pieces of a puzzle. We sat there talking about random things for nearly an hour, eating my popcorn, cuddling, just being comfy. When the time came that we had to go to his place for the meet up, we packed up and he asked me to jump on his back.

"Jump on!"

"What- no!" I was frantic. I was never, ever, ever gonna hop on his back. Those freaking vampire back rides were as scary as the world's tallest and wildest roller-coasters. Damon being Damon, he didn't pay attention to my NO. He carried me over his shoulder and began running in his super vampire speed. Around 30 seconds passed when I felt we finally came to a halt.

"Ali, you're fine now," Damon whispered into my ear, his cool breath making the tiny hairs at the back of my neck straighten their posture. He let me down slowly, and he held me in a hug until I pulled away when I recovered my sense of balance. He grabbed me by the wrist and we walked together into his house. The rest of the crew were already there, all but Elena. At the rate we were going, she wouldn't want to be anywhere closer than 100 kilometres to Stefan. We all knew that, which was what caused the awkward silence. At least that's what I thought. But as Damon and I walked further on, we saw a face we weren't expecting.

"Oh. My. Gosh."


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Originals

My jaw dropped and my eyes fell right out of their sockets. The rest of the crew- Caroline, Stefan, Ric and Tyler- stared at me and Damon, tension hanging heavily in the air.

Judging from what was in front of me, Jeremy had stayed with Elena to keep her company. Once everyone had returned their eyes to the guest, I cleared my throat and said, "Klaus." I nodded and he greeted me with his killer smirk.

"What a surprise seeing you here."

"Right. Everyone, I quite fancy mixing you up in a heap of trouble, so I have come back from my trip to hmm... Let me think, was it Cali- nope. France? Nope, not that one eith-" Klaus was interrupted by an angry but careful Caroline.

"What do you want Klaus?", Caroline's voice overflowed with flare and irritation. As soon as she spoke the words, Klaus' smile had grown.

"Caroline, love, we've got forever. Literally," he chuckled at his own joke then continued. "But anything for you. I just came by to let you all in on a little secret," Klaus lifted his gaze from the floor to all of us.

I'm pretty sure no one wanted to give him the satisfaction of knowing we were all dying to find out, so everyone stood still, hiding the agitation.

"I'm sorry to give you all the trouble, but I need another hybrid. So I chose from my shallow pool of well... Let me call you all my 'best friends' because it would be absolutely rude not to include Damon," Klaus smiled at Damon who growled.

Stefan interrupted the two.

"Klaus. Don't mess with us. Tyler's already your hybrid. You can't turn Caroline, Damon or me. We're vampires. Ric's alter-ego will tear you down before you do anything-" Stefan stopped dead in the middle of what would've been an oral presentation of his train of thoughts.

He fixed his eyes on me and then furrowed his eyebrows further than they've ever gone before.

"No Klaus. We won't let you do anything to hurt Ali. Never," Stefan declared, determined that this time, our team would win. Damon waved his hand in the air to achieve everyone's attention.

"Uhmm, I think it's obvious to all of you," he does that eye squint thing he always does, "that our beautiful Ali here cannot be turned into a hybrid because she does not come from a bloodline of werewolves." He smiles evilly at Klaus who returns the favour.

After a while, Damon's smile fades while Klaus' stay, and we all know that the next thing to be said will not be pleasant for any of us but Klaus.

"I see some of you haven't done your homework, Damon. It is my absolute pleasure to tell you that I have done my research and, thanks to some good ol' fashioned threats, my accomplices, who wish to stay anonymous, have tracked down Alison's bloodline. Turns out she is a werewolf after all."

Everyone in the room turns deadly white, if that's even possible with a room full of pale, undead vampires. I laugh and Caroline's forehead fills with wrinkles like the small waves in the sea.

"What is so funny at this moment, ALI?!" By this time, everyone's looking at me, amazed and wondering why I could possibly be laughing.

I calm down enough to speak and announce, "Why am I the only who sees, that I can't become a werewolf unless I kill a person?" Their faces shine with relief, but Klaus' face warns us that there's more to come.

"Ali, love, what makes you think I haven't thought that through?"

Once Klaus left us in peace, which was a surprise to all of us, we gathered next to the fireplace. I sat right in front of the fire, Ric sat on one end of the couch and Tyler held Caroline safely in his arms at the other.

Damon was pouring himself a crystal glass of bourbon and Stefan paced himself around the room. In human speed too.

I warmed my hands and everyone watched as Stefan walked aimlessly.

"What now?" Ric asked. I turned around to face the others and Stefan stood still.

"Where's Elena?" All of us looked down, unsure of what to say to Stefan. Ric took the weight off our shoulders and replied, "She stayed home. I think she'll be that way for a while."

Stefan let out a growl of annoyance.

"Calm down brother, it is your fault after all," Damon said, not really helping with the situation.

Stefan pounced at Damon, but Caroline got in the way, creating an effective barrier between the two. The brothers sneered at each other and Caroline was on the edge of giving them both a lengthy lecture. She left them with a scowl.

"Guys, I'm gonna be fine. It's not as if I'm gonna kill anyone!" Okay, let's admit it. I _was _a tiny bit hurt that they'd think that, but I stayed open minded, because we all knew that Klaus was capable of pretty much anything.

Caroline spoke my thoughts, "We know you won't Ali, and we're sure you'll be fine. We're all just shaken up though, because we know what Klaus can do."

"I'm taking her away," Damon stated. I looked up at him in surprise. Scratch that- we all did. Ric stood up quickly, "No Damon, you're not. Since her parents are away, she's under my care. Not yours."

"And who exactly, may I ask, decided that?"

"Me. And I'm sure Ali agrees."

Both Alaric and Damon glared at me, forcing me to take a side. I groaned. Why do they always have to put me under pressure!?

"Okay, I love you so much Alaric, but I think that it's best if I stay here at the Salvatore Boarding House. I don't want to leave Mystic Falls Damon, but I'll stay with you. For now," I said hesitantly. Damon wore his face of success and Ric's face was left sour.

Caroline agreed with me by saying, "She's right Ric, it's the best we can do. She'll be under the brothers' custody, and she'll be safer. That's what our goal is for now."

Ric nodded, understanding that our decision was for the better. Tyler, who had been silent for the whole conversation, finally chimed in.

"Where's Bonnie?" I repeated the conversation that I had over the phone with Bonnie and they nodded their heads. Damon interrupted the short silence and told everyone that we'd get together again in two days, with Elena hopefully being 'well enough'. He said for all of us to stay alert, in case Klaus had changed his mind or already started making a move.

"I'll take Alison back home and leave her some time to pack, enough for her to stay here until the full moon," Everyone nodded as an approval for Damon's plan.

My face scrunched up, "WHAT?! I'm staying here for two weeks!?" My parents were coming back from their trip in three days. I couldn't possibly think up of an excuse for being away that long.

Of course, being friends with vampires who could compel everyone vervain-free, your problems are solved just as quickly as they come.

As soon as that information sunk in, I let myself stand up and tell everyone that we'd be alright, and to get some rest because we'd be needing it. Everyone left the Salvatore's after a short goodbye.

"Ali, let's go," Damon said, leading the way to his car so that I could pack my stuff from home.

As we drove, I fell asleep and dreamt of killing someone. Maybe Klaus did get to me after all. Because it wasn't just a 'someone'. That someone was Elena.

**A.N. What do you guys think so far? So sorry if the development of the story is a tad bit slow, but we're getting there. **

**:O Ali's a werewolf? Or at least she comes from a bloodline of one.**

**There will be more of DamonxAli, I promise, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be FULL OF IT! **

**Thanks to all of you who have favourite-ed, followed, commented and reviewed, thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3- Dreams and Nightmares

My eyes stayed closed, but I could feel that we were parked in front of my house. Acting as if I was still sleeping, I listened to Damon's breathing. It was so even and calm. Then he opened the door and walked out.

After two seconds, I was convinced that he'd left me and made his way inside, but just as I was about to open my eyes, he opened my door and lifted me out. It was sudden, and this led to me throwing my arms around his neck and hurling myself closer to his body.

"That's what you get for pretending to be asleep."

Damon supported my body as he slowly dropped me onto the bed. I got up as soon as he put me down and walked inside my wardrobe.

"Damon, am I really staying at your place for two weeks?" I asked.

"Well, not really. If you want me to take you out somewhere, then I'd do so." Damon's body was lying on the bed, his legs hanging off. He had his hands under his head, and his arms were relaxed but those biceps were still... Wow.

I couldn't exactly take my eyes off him, so I fought hard and clawed my eyes away.

"Do you need any help Ali?" I shook my head to signal to him that I was fine. He didn't take the hint and was next to me in an instant. I shivered at the sudden cold brought by the rush of his movements.

Damon looked at me worriedly, "Are you alright?" I nodded like an obedient puppy and went back to packing. I grabbed a bag from the overhead shelf and started folding shirts, shorts, jeans and a couple of jackets into it. As I do this, Damon opens the top drawer at the opposite side of the wardrobe.

"NOOO!" I gasped. I jumped on his back and pulled him away from _that_ drawer. That was my sacred drawer. No one could look into that without going through me first. Specially not Damon.

Damon turned around like a dog chasing its tail. He grabbed my hands and pulled it so that they're in front of him, leaving me no choice but to end up in front of him too.

If at any point then my parents, friends or ANYONE were to come into my room, they'd have the worst impression of what Damon and I were doing.

Damon had both of my hands in his left, and his other hand was holding me closer to him. My legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and we were both shouting; him to get to the drawer, me to get away from it. Damon was losing his balance and we were like a wild tornado torpedoing around the room, wreaking havoc and knocking down several items.

On top of that, I was constantly attempting to free myself from his grip and I would end up banging my fists on his toned chest.

After a minute of plain catastrophe, the thing I feared the most happened. Damon tripped over.

Luckily, we were right next to the bed and I landed softly. The impact caused my chest to rise after a sudden breath intake. Damon landed on top of me. Our faces were THIS close and our breathing was ragged. I could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath that he took.

I started giggling like crazy and he joins me with his thunderous laughter. I started tearing up and a couple of drops escaped my eyes. Damon wiped them away and the chuckling faded.

He looked deep into my eyes, and I looked back into his. I could basically see into his soul, waves crashing in the sea of his blue eyes. He searched my face, probably looking for any sort of emotion. Our breathing had slowed back to normal already. Every part of me wanted to inch closer, to take a risk and just touch my lips to his soft ones.

I realised my legs were still wrapped around him, but I didn't twitch one bit. I stayed still, not wanting to wreck the moment. Damon looked down at my lips, and a hint of yearning crossed his face. I continued to look into his eyes and his gaze came up to meet mine.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if to ask for permission, and I blinked slowly. He drew nearer to me and I closed my eyes before the impact.

And left it closed for a while because there was never an impact.

I'd moved away from Damon, to the other side of the bed and basically jumped to the wall. I stood there, wide-eyed and both hands covering my mouth. Damon buried his head in my bed and crumpled his hair with his hands.

He looked up and sadness was the only emotion visible to me. "Ali. Ali, I'm so sorry." My eyes were still as wide as that of an owl's and I just left him there and made my way to the kitchen. As I walked downstairs, I heard Damon mutter, "Ughh, what the hell Damon. WHAT THE HELL."

After a whole heap of awkward silence, Damon and I were back to our normal selves, which wasn't too surprising because he's Damon and I'm Ali. That's just how we function.

"Ali? Tell me the truth, okay?" I kept my eye at the bag and the things I was packing and Damon continued. "What was in that drawer?"

I struggle to keep my laughter at bay. A few silent seconds passed before I could answer, "My undies."

It was his turn to laugh and he did so full of mirth and joy. He was on the floor by the time he finished and he went to the drawer to check.

"Can I see?" I finally look up at him and ask, "What is there to see?" But Damon being Damon, took that as an invitation to investigate my underwear drawer further.

Damon pulled out some of the everyday ones, and I wasn't embarrassed. He was in my territory, he couldn't embarrass me here. He chucked a couple for me to pack, and once he'd given me 13, I was anticipating the next one. When I heard a chortle coming in his direction, I turned around and sure enough, there he was, holding my red lace undies. I barely even used them- in fact, I HAVEN'T!

"Damon, fold it back neatly, and no one gets hurt," I whispered, my eyes fixed on the red piece of very private clothing dangling from his hand. He was the matador and I was the raging, colour-blind bull.

Instead of listening to what I said, Damon stretched the garment a bit, and then smiled giddily at me. I tried the puppy-dog eyes, but they didn't work.

"I'll give it to you Ali, but for one condition."

"What?" I whined impatiently.

"You're taking them with you," Damon winked at me as he laid the lace on the bed gently and he was gone in a flash.

Ahooo...

Before I could ask him why I'd be needing them, his head peeked around the door and he whispered, "We have a couple of things to finish off."

By the time that I'd finished packing, it was midnight. Or close to it anyway.

"Damon, I don't want to be outside this late."

"Why not? You don't trust me? I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you," His eyes were earnest, but his lips held back a smile.

"I'm sure you'll protect me from others." I paused dramatically. "But I'm also sure that I'd end up being your midnight snack."

The smile he'd been struggling to hold back broke free and his face stayed composed for a bit.

Then it changed completely as his eyes turned scarlet and veins bulged out from underneath them. His canines swelled and grew into fangs as deep and greedy growls escaped from his throat.

"Run now Ali, while you still can."

I ran faster than Usain Bolt had ever done in the Olympics and locked myself in my room. My head was polluted with thoughts of Damon eating me up alive. My warm, fresh blood, spurting down my neck and flooding into his mouth. My thoughts were interrupted by a hearty laugh, coming from just outside my door.

"D-Damon?" I stuttered. My teeth chattered unceasingly as if I were standing naked in the middle of Antarctica.

The laughter continued and a gazillion coughs followed. After 2 or 3 minutes of listening to this, I opened the door, allowing myself to see Damon lying down on the floor, shaking uncontrollably,wheezing from too much laughter.

"Ohh... Ali, I can't breathe... I-I can't believe you believed me... Ohh..." The whole time in which he said this to me, he was still wheezing. His eyes were closed and he kept them closed, unable to open his eyes because of the trouble he was going through to get his breathing back to normal.

I locked him out of the room, banging the door shut behind me and got myself ready to sleep. I wore my black, spaghetti strapped singlet with my indigo pajama pants that ended a few centimetres before my belly button.

I tucked myself into bed and rubbed my head onto the pillow to make it more comfortable. As I was about to drift off to sleep, a cold hand brushed over the little area of exposed skin where my singlet stopped.

"Goodnight Ali," I heard Damon whisper.

What the...

Oh right, the window.

"Goodnight... Bloodsucker, bully, meany, annoying..." I murmured, too sleepy to say anything without slurring it.

As I slipped into an ocean of dreams, I felt Damon shuffle closer and put an arm around my body, hugging me closer to him, kissing the back of my head and playing with my hair.

Then I fell asleep.

**A.N. I love you all, and thank you so much for the people who continue to read/review/favourite and who follow me! **

**Sorry, this chapter's not as eventful, and barely has anything to do with the title- except for te fact that Damon is a dream come true ;)**

**School's back, so I can't upload as quickly as I used to, but I hope you guys still stay tuned to this story! I'll be uploading at least once every week or every two weeks3**

**Thank you all so much and God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shards of Glass

**A.N I haven't uploaded in ages, sooooo sorry! Been so busy, and even if I've been trying to stay up just to write, I haven't really found much inspiration other than... well, would you guys like to read all about chance and probability? Probably not. OMG- did I actually just make that joke? Wow, ok enjoy this chapter :)**

A bright light stung my eyes and I squeezed them shut even harder. I released a whole heap of force just to pull the blanket over my face. I heard a quick sweep, as if a breeze had just flown past, but knowing where I was and who I was with, it could be no one other than Damon.

"Wake up sleepy head," he whispered.

"Noooooooooo..." I grunted. For a second, I thought he'd left me alone. He didn't.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Anyone and everyone from Mystic Falls all the way to California could hear me. My voice was enough to raise the dead. "DAMON-What the hell?!"

I stood up, drenched in water delivered straight from Antarctica. I was soaked from head to toe and my hair was watering the floor like it was the botanical gardens. Great, my bed sheets needed to be changed. Again.

Damon gave me an appreciative 'elevator' look, standing casually with his jacket slung over his shoulder. "Get dressed, we need to leave. Now."

"Well, seeing as you've already given me a shower, I'm all ready." I muttered. I looked up and caught Damon looking down somewhere in the middle parts of my body, his eyes blank, but slightly wider than normal. I followed his gaze, looking down at my soaked singlet and saw the enormous amount of skin exposed; starting from below my belly button up until the faint line where my four pack was divided- pfft, if I even had one.

In my surprise and pure embarrassment, I quickly pulled down my singlet to cover the showing skin. Damon snapped out of his trance and walked out of my room, a little dazed.

I walked to my dresser and changed into a decent pair of jeans and a comfy tee. I didn't want to look too dressed up or too trashy either.

"Ey, Damon, do you have my bags?", I ask-yelled, so that he could he hear me downstairs.

"Yep, I got 'em. Why don't you get down here already, then we can have breakfast and _leave_?" I took his sarcastic words as a warning and make my way to him.

"You know what? Let's have breakfast on the go. I don't wanna risk mom and dad coming home early and seeing us..." He picked up the tone in my voice and carried our bags to his car.

"Hey! Make yourself right at home, I'm more than happy to share _you_ with Damon," a drunk Stefan greeted us at the door. He smelled of plain liquor and a deep growl escaped from Damon's throat, making me jump.

"Gee Damon, so uptight! I meant the house, I'm more than happy to share the house with you and Ali." Stefan smiled and stumbled to his room upstairs.

"Seems like someone swapped personalities...?" I left the sentence hanging there, sounding more like a question. Damon stormed off, already annoyed at Stefan. I plopped myself on the single couch and start reading the book I brought. 'The Fault In Our Stars'. I was pretty sure it'd make me cry.

"ALI!" I nearly ripped the page out of the book when Damon called for me.

"WHAT?" I called back. He strolled down the stairs and announced, "You'll be staying in my room, the guest room is stuffed with Stefan's crap." With that, he strut back off upstairs. He really was pissed. I decided to continue reading and wait until one of the two brothers came down- at least make the guest feel _welcome._

All of a sudden, my phone vibrated. I checked the screen; '_You have a new message from Elena'. _I checked it out and it read:

'_Ey, how's Stefan?'_

Well, they obviously still cared about each other. I wondered about what I should reply for a while. I figured that telling the truth would be the best option.

_'Yeah, he's fine. NOT. He's drunk. I think you two should make up right now.'_

I waited for 2 minutes. When Elena didn't answer, I knew for sure she was over thinking every single word I just replied to her. In about 3... 2... 1... now- she's changing, getting ready to come over and look after Stefan. Hmmm, young love.

As I was just getting to the 2nd page (yes, I know, I got very far), Damon strode down the stairs. He's changed his clothes and surprisingly, also his mood.

"How would you like to get out of here?", he asked.

I gave him a questioning look. "Is that even legal?"

He thought about what I said for a while and shrugs. "Let's stay in and watch a movie. Pick one."

I paced to their bookshelf of DVDs. I traced my finger along the spine of the cases and finally stop on a cover that caught my eye- Beauty and The Beast.

I placed the DVD into the player and took a seat on the couch. Damon walked to me and collapsed on the seat next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he tucked me in closer by putting his arm around my right shoulder.

I fell asleep halfway through the movie and woke up to find myself leaning on Damon's side. He's on the couch, sprawled, sleeping. My head was resting peacefully on his abs. Damn it was hard, but so soft. It drove me crazy.

"You're awake, good." My breath hitched as I realised that my finger's been tracing circles on Damon's shirt. Damon just chuckled when I pulled my finger away as if I'd touched the tentacles of a jellyfish.

His laughter caused his stomach to shake, making my head bounce with it. I finally sat up and fixed my hair into a messy bun.

"Elena's here by the way," Damon said in a matter-of-factly way. I nodded as I walked into the kitchen, preparing a cup of coffee. I know, it was late in the afternoon, but still, I needed something to keep me up. I've been sleep-deprived recently.

Suddenly, the glass window shattered and a loud noise of scattering and falling shards of crystal fill the room. I ducked down just in time to avoid a flying piece and my hand falls to my tummy.

Damon is at my side in a matter of split seconds and he asks if I'm okay. I nodded a silent yes and feel a sharp jolt of pain from where my hand is. I look down and see blood sliding down slowly. Crap- I must've been cut when it was RAINING DAMN SHARDS OF GLASS.

I didn't feel weak before seeing the cut, but I did right after. It's usually the knowledge of being unwell that makes you feel that way.

"Well, Ali, love, we meet again," a familiar voice with a British accent said. Damon's eyes met mine; mine were filled with worry, whereas his were filled with anger. Before I could say anything, I'm swept up by a muscular arm and I feel myself being carried at 1000 miles per hour.

I felt sick. I felt like I was going to throw up. I closed my eyes, definitely not enjoying the ride. I'm put down, after what feels like forever, but I sway and fall- only to be caught by the same arm that carried me all the way out here.

"Ali, open your eyes," For some reason, I actually did open my eyes. And I stared into a gorgeous pair of light brown eyes. The first thing I said was stupid.

"Please don't compel me," I sounded like a worry-freak who was scared to death at the thought of being with vampires.

I felt a slight quiver as he laughed. Then I realised that he was still holding me. Honestly, I wouldn't have found it so scary if I wasn't in this situation; needing to kill someone and being held by the person who's thought of exactly how I would do it.

Klaus held me in a dipping position, like dancers would in slow dances. When his laughter subsided, his eyes stared deeply into mine and he supported my back to stand me up.

"I would never want to hurt or control such a beautiful creature. Not you Ali, not you," I don't know what made me do it, or which part of my brain decided to do it, but my eyes began to well up with tears. None of the tears ran down my cheeks though, I couldn't bring myself to cry in front of Klaus.

I felt wetness on my shirt and looked down to find that I was wounded and still bleeding. Klaus followed my stare and found the blood on my clothing. He had better self control than anyone else, owing it to the fact that he's an Original. The smell of iron lingered as I stood still, not wanting to cause any pain to my side.

"Let's get you fixed up Ali," he whispered, concern filling every inch of his face and every sound from his throat. I nodded and limped with him towards the house in the middle of the forest.

**A.N. FINALLY uploaded chapter 4! Thank you for all of you who continue to read my story and don't get too upset if I don't upload straight away.**

**I'm currently doing the 40 Hour Famine, let me know if you're doing it too! **

**So, what do you guys think of Klaus and Ali? Hmm... I can sense a little something ;)**

**Please continue to read, review, comment, follow, favourite- whatever it is that shows your suport! Thank you all so much!**

**God bless, muah :) 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Healing Wounds

**A.N- SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! I was in the school musical and I had so much homework to catch up on and uhgasdfjnakjscdaslkfjl, not enough time! I'm so sorry. And please read the a.n. at the bottom. Huge apologies for everything, read on :)**

"Now Ali, love, this will only hurt a bit," Klaus coaxed, smoothing my hair after he laid me down onto his bed. He walked out of my view, walking into what seemed to be the bathroom. Wow, his house was grand. I know, it wasn't even his real house we were in, this was, to him, just a cubby house!

"I'm scared," I whispered. I didn't want to sound weak, but what was I expecting? Obviously Klaus would hear that.

The bigger shard of glass that had wounded me had already been pulled out, not that it hurt as much as I anticipated. Klaus then spotted a separate shard, a way smaller one, deeper into the cut. He held a pair of tweezers, ready to pull out the piece of glass that had caused me so much discomfort.

"You're safe with me... I'm just gonna slightly pull... and-"

"AGHHHHH!" I bellowed. If _this_ was the pain felt after pulling out a teensy, weensy, bit of glass, I didn't think I could make it through giving birth.

Tears of pain ran down my face and before I was able to let out another quiet sob, Klaus had placed his wrist on my lips, a warm, salty, metal-tasting liquid skimming down to my throat.

I let out an accidental moan, meaning to have sobbed but the noise was blocked out. Klaus chuckled and after a couple of seconds, pulled back his wrist, deciding that I've had enough vampire blood to heal.

Sure enough, as I looked down, the skin that had been punctured by the glass began to grow and intertwine with each other, closing the gap that had previously been a bloody wound.

I felt much better already, but I stayed lying down. I didn't want to risk hurting myself again.

"So, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked. Klaus had a grin playing at the corners of his mouth. I held my head in my hands and closed my eyes, wanting to block out everyone and everything.

"Ali, I care for you, I do, but I didn't bring you out here just to play chess and read by the fire you know," He said, his eyes rolling in the process.

I let out a grunt. I was so sick and tired of being a prop. Everyone was using me to make good with their master plan. Shat, even Elena must be using me to have access to Stefan.

Ugh, I hated being with Klaus, he made me think evil, insecure thoughts.

"No, Klaus, I'm not ready. Just because you gave me your blood to heal doesn't mean I'm emotionally, heck- MENTALLY well enough to cope with someone's life being brutally ended with my own hands." My head ached just saying it.

"There, there darling. You'll be fine. You're strong enough. I know it," He said, sliding his hand comfortingly up and down my back. His hand was so cold.

I sat up, not breathing for a bit, scared of being dizzy. "Klaus..." I started. But my stubborn lips refused to open to let any more words out.

Klaus looked at me expectantly, waiting. I opened my mouth, then closed it again. Then finally, the words came out.

"I need to change."

Klaus chuckled lightly and his smile was so damn contagious.

"Well, Ali, I'm not gonna risk going back to the Salvatore mansion for that. I have a couple of spare clothes I can lend you. I can't guarantee that they'll fit you perfectly, but they're clothes anyway."

I stood up and smiled at him as he left the room, pacing back and forth. He walked back in with a grey shirt and a brand new pair of underwear.

He handed them to me, avoiding eye contact. I stared at him questioningly. Scratch that- I stared at him ACCUSINGLY.

"Klaus," I hesitated and he looked at me, beginning to blush. "Where did you get these from?" I asked, picking up the plain black hip-level brief with my index finger.

Klaus had turned from a faint pink to a tomato red. "I, uhh, well... Uhmm, I- I prepared things before you got here," he stuttered. He still hadn't met my eyes.

It was my turn to blush though. I picked up the matching black bra and said, "Uhh, how do you know my size?"

Klaus' face had returned to its normal colour as he finally looked up and said, "I did some research." He winked and uttered, "I'll leave you to it."

And with that, he walked out. Gosh, my cheeks were burning. I realised he hadn't left me with any bottoms. He was in for a shock. I looked hideous in plain shirts. Even if they were long enough.

*Klaus' POV*

Ali walked out, in my grey shirt. To be honest, I'd never worn that shirt before. I bought it just for her. I didn't want it to seem like I went to trouble for her, so I washed it 4 times, to make it look as if it had been used.

She looked stunning. I know, home clothes, wow, what's so extravagant about it? But Ali, gosh, her eyes, hazel and bright. They complimented the shirt so perfectly.

The shirt ended abruptly mid thigh. She had the legs of a model. She should be a model!

She walked in awkwardly and smiled at me. I was frozen. _Dammit Klaus, _I thought, but I still couldn't force myself to move.

"I know, ughh, my legs, but that's your fault for not having any bottoms for me," She said, immediately snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You look... fine," I tried to cover up and stopped myself from saying AMAZING. I patted the spot next to me on the couch and she sat down.

"Are you cold?", I asked. She shook her head, indicating that she was fine. "Good. We can't afford for you getting sick."

Her smile dropped a little. _Klaus, you can't fall for your prop. You can't. _I was trying to think clearly around her, but I just couldn't. It was driving me nuts.

Her sudden bitterness surprised me. "What do you want me to do now, huh? I need to leave as soon as possible, I can't stand it here," My eyes nearly welled up. I was getting soft.

"I'm pretty sure you already know how to kill somebody, it just has to be done now, love," I told her. Her eyes wouldn't meet mine, and even I was ashamed of what I just said.

_She's making you weak, _my conscience was shouting at me. No- conscience was good, that would make the voice in my head, well, just me. Me #2, however, was forcing me to just spend time with her and not do any harm.

No use of that. I'm gonna listen to my vampire instincts and do this the hard way.

*Emily's POV*

Klaus was so annoying. I must admit, he's fairly good looking, but why did he have to be the baddie? I felt like I was in some sort of book, the damsel in distress, waiting to be saved. But as far as I could remember, the damsel in distress never fell for the ugly villain. And the villain was never this charming with his British accent.

And the Prince Charming never fell for the damsel's pretty best friend. Elena was so lucky. She couldn't understand or see what Damon was capable of, with the big heart that he had.

"Elena, we'll start tomorrow, ok? Today, we'll just rest. There isn't much of today left, but you're gonna be needing the rest," Klaus announced. I raised my eyebrows.

"Did you just call me Elena?" I was shocked. I knew I had nothing similar to Elena. Not that I knew of, anyway.

"Well, we both know she's who you want to be, love. I can help you with that," he was playing with me.

I was so furious that I had to hold down my fist just to keep it from making contact with his grinning face. "No matter what I do, or how I feel, I'll never want to be Elena. I'm my own person, you understand that? You're powerful, I'll give you that, but you can't play your freaking mind tricks on me, ok?"

And with that, I walked out of his sight and stormed into the room where he'd left me earlier.

**A.N. OK. Filler chapter, sorry. But I wanted to clarify what Klaus was thinking about Elena.**

**Other than school, I've just had to deal with a whole heap of stuff. I do, however, have amazing news for you! The two-week holidays are coming up for me, and I'm gonna try figuring out some update timetable for you all and hopefully get some chapters up and coming! Iloveyou all and God bless.**

**Please comment/add/follow/favourite/review/anything to show your support!**

**Stay safe, Michellasaurous... 3**


End file.
